Heat exchangers come in a variety of forms such as fans, heat sinks, heat pipes, etc. In the case of heat pipes, such heat transfer mediums are typically used to transfer heat between integrated circuits on a circuit board (e.g. between a northbridge and southbridge circuit, etc.). In some cases, round heat pipes are flattened for such purpose.
Since flattening round heat pipes typically results in a width insufficient to provide adequate heat transfer, etc., two heat pipes are typically used in a side-by-side relationship. However, such technique only allows a limited surface area to contact the corresponding integrated circuit and is often an inefficient use of space. Furthermore, thermal discontinuity between the heat pipes and/or the integrated circuits often results in a less than desirable heat transfer capability.
There is thus a need for addressing these and/or other issues associated with the prior art.